Harry Potter and the Raven's Circle
by chumchum4ever
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry is taken by Bellatrix. Join him as his world is turned upside down as he faces the Raven's Circle. Facing betrayal, friendship, and a chance at happiness can Harry survive to defeat his enemy or will his enemy defeat him? Rated M to be safe.


**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking I hope you enjoy reading. This is my first attempt at writing a continuous fan-fiction. I hope you guys enjoy and I appreciate constructive criticism. I may be a little slow to reply on PMs as well as updating. I am aiming for once a week right now. So I expect every Tuesday or so.  
The usual disclaimer stuff applies. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings only the ideas that deviate from the original plot line. Everything else belongs to the lovely J. .**

**Anyway enough chit chat. On to the story**

Harry had never felt like he belonged. The Burrow and Hogwarts being the only two places where he had been happy. With the news of Sirius's innocence he had dared to hope for a home with his erstwhile dog-father. Then, Pettigrew escaped and Sirius was once again on the he finally did get to see his godfather he was already too angry and guilty over Cedric's death to really enjoy the moment.

Now as he stared at the veil, its thin curtain fluttering eerily in the gloom as spell fire flashed through the air, he felt numb. He didn't feel the sting of the cuts on his face or hear Remus crying out his name. He was unable to focus on anything, only that Sirius had fallen through the veil and that he was not coming back out.

Then he heard her, her maniacal laugh seemingly echoing throughout the chamber.

"Oh no! It seems like ickle baby Potter misses his godfather." jeered Bellatrix "First his mommy and daddy and now the pet dog!"

Harry looked at the deranged woman who had just murdered her own cousin and his one chance at a family. He felt the rage boiling up inside him, blood rushing through his veins as he staggered to his feet. Gripping his wand tighter with shaking fingers he fired off a spell at her.  
Bellatrix's eyes widened slightly, her eyes appearing even more demented, and swiftly dodged the spell cast at her.

"That was a very naughty spell, has ickle Potter been reading something he shouldn't have?"

Harry dove to the side as she cast a Bone Breaker at him.

"Why don't we play a game then? Catch me if you can ickle Potter!" cried Bellatrix as she ran off with a mad cackle.

Without a second thought Harry tore after her, dodging Remus's attempts at grabbing him. He raced by Tonks as she fought a stocky Death Eater with brown hair who was dueling both her and Moody. They raced through corridor after corridor, Harry dodging Bellatrix's curses and firing off a couple of his own. Skidding around a corner he realized that they were in the Atrium and Bellatrix had stopped in front of the fountain.

"Are you going to kill me Harry Potter?" asked Bellatrix as she turned around. "Do you want to kill me like I killed my dear cousin?"

Harry raised his wand fire racing through his veins and a curse on his lips. Before he could say the spell Bellatrix spoke.

"Do you really think you can win?" she asked in a cold voice quite unlike her hoarse cackle that he had been used to. The Bellatrix in front of him was nothing like the Bellatrix he had come to know. Her usual crazed look was replaced with one of cool indifference. Blue eyes sparked with intelligence and a steel as she surveyed him.

"You killed him!" yelled Harry, letting all of his emotions out in that one cry.

"Yes, yes I did kill him. Do you know why?" asked Bellatrix. "I killed him because, he was a traitor. A traitor in all that we believed in. He betrayed our family."

"So what?" exclaimed Harry. "You were all crazy anyway. Spouting your blood purity hated you all." Bellatrix's face morphed into a look of absolute fury as he finished speaking.

"You know nothing!" she screamed, slashing her wand through the air and exploding the house elf statue. "You know nothing of our family. Only the lies the almighty Dumbledore tells you!" With that she started to circle him.

"You come here like all the other mudbloods and think you know everything there is to know about magic because, a bearded old fool tells you what you should believe. You judge us and condemn us without even knowing who we are and what we are like."Bellatrix spat throwing him a disgusted look. "You dishonor your own family with your stupidity. Running around with a mudblood and a blood traitor just like your moronic father."

Harry bristled with fury. "You shut up about my father. Don't you dare talk about him, you filthy Death Eater!"

"I will say whatever I WANT!" screamed Bellatrix. "You will learn to respect your betters, _Crucio_!" Dodging the sudden spell Harry fired off a stunner as he ran for cover.

Ducking behind the security wizard's desk Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Come out Potter! You cannot hide forever." jeered Bellatrix, a jet of orange light whizzing past the desk.

Taking a chanced he peeked his head around the desk but, he could not see Bellatrix anywhere. Moving out into the open he looked around carefully, wand at the ready. Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise, Harry whirled around but it was too late.

"Shit!" cursed Harry as the spell connected. Hit in the chest, he was blasted off his feet. Pain exploded in his back as he hit the desk behind him. Collapsing to the floor spikes of pain shoot through him. As darkness pressed against the edge of his vision, the last thing he felt was the tell-tale tug of a portkey.

**Dun Dun Dun. If you have made it this far thank you! If you take that extra step and review, follow, or PM me thanks a million. I appreciate everyone that takes time out of their day to read this. I hope that I can make this into something that everyone enjoys. Thanks again and see you next week**

**BTW: I will not be using a Beta. I try to edit my own writing but, if you see any mistakes just let me know. **


End file.
